Miłość i tajemnice w Paryżu
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 14 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Wróciliśmy z uczestnikami do Afryki. A dokładniej byliśmy w Egipcie. Tam drużyny musiały przejść przez piramidę pełną pułapek, tajnych przejść i mumii. Heather i Ashley prawie stały się jednymi z ich ofiar, lecz na ratunek przybyli ich chłopacy z Drużyny Chłopaków. Później Lucas znalazł ukryty przycisk w podłodze, który zaprowadził afrykańskie Lwy na sam szczyt piramidy. W tym czasie Andrew dalej starał się przypodobać Jennifer. Ona potajemnie miała nadzieję, że drużyna przegra. I tak się stało. Wielcy Podróżnicy przegrali i kolejnym frajerem, który odpadł jest Andrew. Dzisiejszy odcinek jest pełen odkrytych tajemnic w drużynach i pewnych zmian. Kto dzisiaj opuści program? Cóż… Tych pytań mógłbym jeszcze wiele wymyślić, ale zajmie mi to za dużo czasu. Tak więc oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa '''Ashley: '''Jak ja kocham pierwszą klasę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Wygląda na to, że znowu zaczynamy sobie dobrze radzić. Ale niedługo pewnie znowu będzie trudniej, bo Chris rozwiąże drużyny. Ale i tak będę robić wszystko, żeby tutaj wracać. '''Courtney: '''Jak myślicie, gdzie teraz lecimy? '''Heather: '''Mam nadzieję, że gdzieś, gdzie będzie łatwo wygrać. '''Ashley: '''I nie będzie żadnych mumii lub tym podobnych, które będą chciały nas porwać. '''Heather: '''No tak. Chyba, że Courtney i Lucas postanowią nas uratować. '''Lucas: '''Przecież nic wam się nie stało. Planowaliśmy jak można was ocalić. '''Courtney: '''Właśnie. Powinnaś się cieszyć, że w ogóle chcieliśmy cię ratować. (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Jeśli kiedyś będzie podobna sytuacja, to Heather niech radzi sobie sama. Widać też, że ona na siłę próbuje kumplować się z Ashley. Może i się trochę dogadują, ale według mnie ta ich „przyjaźń” nie będzie wieczna. Druga Klasa (pokój zwierzeń)'Alejandro: 'No i Afrykańskim Lwom znowu udało się wygrać. Mi to szczególnie nie przeszkadza, wolę skupić się na tym, żeby po prostu nie przegrać. A najlepiej będzie, jeśli to Wielcy Podróżnicy będą przegrywać. '''Lightning: '''Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj już wygramy. W sumie to byśmy wygrali już poprzednie zadanie, ale zachciało wam się pomóc drużynie przeciwnej. '''Alejandro: '''Nic złego się nie stało. Przecież nie przegraliśmy. '''Lightning: '''Ale w pierwszej klasie jest dużo lepiej niż tutaj. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lightning: 'Zaczynam czuć, że tylko mi i Duncanowi naprawdę zależy na tym, żeby wygrać. Na szczęście jesteśmy już prawie w połowie i niedługo drużyny pewnie się rozpadną. Chyba, że wcześniej przegramy i uda mi się wywalić Alejandro. On ciągle coś kombinuje, a my w sumie nic z tego nie mamy. To denerwujące. Trzecia Klasa (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Od eliminacji Andrew nagle zrobiło się cicho i spokojnie. Jennifer nie ma teraz kogo się o wszystko czepiać. Oby tylko nie zaczęła ze mną i Lindsay. Chyba dobrze o tym wie, że nie wyjdzie jej to na dobre. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Tak! W końcu udało mi się pozbyć tego namolnego idioty! Ale coś czuję, że mój spokój nie potrwa zbyt długo. '''Jennifer: '''Tak sobie myślę, że powinniśmy trochę ze sobą pogadać. Jak się trochę lepiej poznamy, to może uda nam się wygrać. Albo chociaż zająć drugie miejsce. '''Zoey: '''A o czym możemy rozmawiać? W poprzednim sezonie nie wyszło nam to na dobre. '''Jennifer: '''Zapomnijmy o tym. '''Zoey: '''To jakie masz propozycje do rozmowy? '''Jennifer: '''Tak mi się ostatnio coś przypomniało. Chodzi mi o eliminację Natalie. Cały czas wydaje mi się to podejrzane, a wy na pewno coś wiecie. Może zechcecie mi to powiedzieć w końcu? (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'No nie. Znowu wraca problem z wymuszoną pomocą dla Afrykańskich Lwów. '''Jennifer: '''No, słucham. Wiem, że coś ukrywacie. Może to nie dotyczy tylko was? '''Lindsay: '''No my kiedyś… '''Zoey: '''Nie mów jej! '''Jennifer: '''Czemu? Jak chcecie, to mogę się spytać kogoś z drużyny Lwów. Oni pewnie chętnie mi powiedzą. '''Zoey: '''Niekoniecznie… '''Jennifer: '''I tak cokolwiek to było, to już raczej nie jesteście zagrożone w drużynie. Chyba same o tym wiecie. '''Zoey: '''Ehh. No dobra. To zaczęło się już w pierwszych odcinkach tego sezonu. A dokładniej było to wtedy, gdy musieliśmy w jakiś sposób dostać się do Szwecji. '''Jennifer: '''Czyli jak razem z Dakotą zostawiłyście resztę drużyny i poszłyście sobie na ten prom? '''Zoey: '''No tak. To był właśnie pomysł Dakoty i to przez to też odpadła Natalie… '''Jennifer: '''Ale jaki to ma ze sobą związek? '''Zoey: '''Taki, że Afrykańskie Lwy zmusiły nas wtedy do sojuszu. To miała być jednokrotna pomoc. Ostatecznie wykorzystali nas w tym fałszywym kasynie w Las Vegas. '''Jennifer: '''Zaraz… Czyli to, co mówiła Natalie było prawdą?! Wy na serio ukradłyście i oddałyście żetony Afrykańskim Lwom?! '''Lindsay: '''Tak, Ashley i Heather nas do tego zmusiły. '''Jennifer: '''Dobra. To, że zostałyście wciągnięte przez Dakotę w sojusz, mogę jeszcze zrozumieć. To nie była wasza wina. Chociaż mogłyście nam wcześniej o tym powiedzieć. Ale to, że przez was nieuczciwie odpadła Natalie, która was słusznie oskarżała o oszustwo, a wy wszystkiemu zaprzeczałyście, nie zamierzam wam odpuścić. Ona mogłaby tu jeszcze z nami być! Odpadła by co najwyżej któraś z was. A to i tak nie byłaby żadna strata. '''Zoey: '''Słucham?! Chciałaś prawdy, to masz. I teraz nie wytykaj nam błędów. '''Lindsay: '''Właśnie. My nie chciałyśmy tego sojuszu. '''Zoey: '''A po za tym ty kłamiesz. Gdybyśmy ci powiedziały wcześniej o tym, że mamy pomóc innej drużynie, ty wolałabyś się nas pozbyć. '''Jennifer: '''Szczerze, to chciałam was wywalić razem z Dakotą w jednym odcinku. A teraz chcę tego jeszcze bardziej. Wcale nie żałuję, że poznałam prawdę. Już i tak się domyślałam, że wy coś kombinujecie. No cóż, następnym razem nie będę ufać takim idiotkom jak wy. '''Zoey: '''Sama jesteś idiotką! Przecież dobrze o tym wiesz, że przy najbliższej eliminacji możesz odpaść, a teraz tym bardziej zyskasz nasze głosy. '''Jennifer: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy. Paryż, Francja '''Chris: '''Bonjour! Właśnie znajdujemy się w mieście miłości znanym jako Paryż. '''Lindsay: '''Paryż? A będę mogła pójść na zakupy? '''Chris: '''Zaczekaj chwilkę. Muszę załatwić tutaj parę spraw, więc dostajecie trochę czasu tylko dla siebie. A dokładniej, za godzinę widzimy się pod Wieżą Eiffla. '''Lindsay: '''Czyli, że mogę teraz iść na zakupy? '''Chris: '''Tak, możesz. Wszyscy możecie sobie gdzieś pójść. '''Lindsay: '''Tak! Zoey, chodź ze mną! '''Chris: '''To do zobaczenia za godzinę. (do Lightninga)'Duncan: 'Pójdziemy ponaśmiewać się z Francuzów? '''Lightning: '''Pewnie, uwielbiam ten ich dziwny akcent. '''Alejandro: '''Macie ochotę pójść na podwójną randkę? '''Heather: '''Eee… No chyba nic ciekawszego nie będzie do roboty, prawda? '''Ashley: '''Chyba nie… '''Orlando: '''To idziemy. (do Courtney)'Lucas: 'To my może też gdzieś pójdziemy? Nie będziemy chyba tutaj tak stać? '''Courtney: '''No raczej nie. Możemy sobie zwiedzić trochę Paryża przez ten czas. '''Lucas: '''Ok. '''Jennifer: '''Mogę iść z wami? '''Lucas: '''Nie. '''Jennifer: '''Czemu? '''Courtney: '''Sama sobie pozwiedzaj miasto. Przecież wiemy jaka jesteś. Nawet nie zamierzam próbować się z tobą zadawać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'No super. Jestem tutaj najmniej lubiana. Nikt nie chce ze mną nigdzie iść. Mogłam zostawić sobie opinię o Lindsay i Zoey dla siebie i iść teraz z nimi na zakupy. '''Jennifer: '''Dobra, wypchajcie się wszyscy. Sama mogę sobie zająć jakoś tę godzinę. Heather, Ashley, Orlando, Alejandro '''Alejandro: '''Dawno nie spędzaliśmy razem czasu. '''Heather: '''Wiem. To przez to, że jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach. '''Ashley: '''Właśnie. Nawet się nie spodziewałam, że może być tak dziwnie. Ja i Orlando wcześniej byliśmy w tych samych drużynach. '''Orlando: '''Dla mnie też jest jakoś dziwnie. Jak przegrywaliście, to nie wiedziałem, czy teraz ty odpadniesz. '''Alejandro: '''I przez to zawalił jedno zadanie, żebyście nie przegrały. A i tak wtedy nie było eliminacji. '''Ashley: '''Słucham?! Celowo przegrałeś w obawie, że mogę odpaść? '''Orlando: '''Tak, ale to był tylko jeden raz. Chociaż później też chciałem wam pomóc. '''Ashley: '''Nie potrzebujemy żadnej pomocy. Zresztą ja nie jestem jakoś specjalnie zagrożona eliminacją. Jeszcze. '''Orlando: '''Już o tym wiem. Zresztą i tak już zrozumiałem, że to było nie potrzebne. '''Ashley: '''Mam nadzieję. Tylko szkoda, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałeś. Reszta waszej drużyny o tym wie? '''Orlando: '''Nie. Myślą, że to był błąd Chrisa w zadaniu. '''Alejandro: '''A ja postanowiłem nie wyprowadzać ich z błędu. '''Heather: '''Ty od początku wiedziałeś o tej „pomocy”? '''Alejandro: '''Nie, później się dowiedziałem. Duncan i Lightning '''Duncan: '''Słyszałeś o czym oni rozmawiają? Orlando celowo przegrał jedno zadanie. '''Lightning: '''No. I jeszcze wmówili nam, że to przez niedopatrzenie Chrisa. '''Duncan: '''Chyba chodzi im o to zadanie ze wskazówkami w Anglii. Orlando wtedy rzeczywiście jakoś podejrzanie się zachowywał. '''Lightning: '''No cóż. Może nie będę się na nich specjalnie wkurzać, ale wiem już na kogo w przyszłości zagłosuję. '''Duncan: '''Ja też. Courtney i Lucas '''Courtney: 'Ładnie tutaj, prawda? 'Lucas: '''Tak… (z francuskim akcentem)'Mężczyzna: 'Gram tę melodię dla tej zakochanej pary siedzącej na ławce. '''Courtney i Lucas: '''Co?! '''Courtney: '''O co mu chodzi? Przecież nic o nas nie wie. '''Lucas: '''No właśnie. W myślach chyba nie czyta, prawda? '''Courtney: '''No raczej nie. Zaraz… Czy ty o czymś pomyślałeś? '''Lucas: '''No tak… '''Mężczyzna: '''On cię kocha, a ty kochasz go. Ja nigdy się nie mylę. Widzę takie rzeczy w ludziach. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: 'Dobra. Może coś jest między nami. Już podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania potrafiliśmy się dogadać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Ten Francuz może mieć trochę racji. Ja i Lucas zbliżyliśmy się do siebie… '''Courtney: '''Nie zamierzam tego więcej słuchać. Sama mogę się domyślić swoich uczuć. '''Lucas: '''Jakich uczuć? '''Courtney: '''Tych, o których wcześniej pomyślałeś… Bo chyba o tym pomyślałeś. '''Lucas: '''No tak. '''Mężczyzna: '''Czyli oboje przyznajecie się, że miłość krąży wokół was? '''Courtney i Lucas: '''Chyba tak… '''Mężczyzna: '''W takim razie czekam na wasz pocałunek, żeby się o tym przekonać. '''Lucas: '''Mówiłeś, że widzisz ludzkie uczucia. '''Mężczyzna: '''No to inaczej powiem. To wy się przekonajcie. '''Lucas: 'Że niby tak od razu? 'Mężczyzna: '''A kiedy? Gdyby nie ja, to byście cały czas ukrywali przed sobą swoje uczucia . '''Lucas: '''Ale… '''Mężczyzna: '''Tak! Udało mi się połączyć 84. parę! '''Courtney: '''Ty się tym zajmujesz? '''Mężczyzna: '''To jest moje takie hobby. Cieszcie się. Od teraz jesteście parą. Ja muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia. '''Lucas: '''On ma rację. Gdybyśmy go nie spotkali to pewnie byśmy się ukrywali z uczuciami. '''Courtney: '''Możliwe. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolałabym, żeby na razie nikt, a w szczególności nasza drużyna, nie dowiedziała się o tym. '''Lucas: '''Też tak myślę. To może zaszkodzić naszej drużynie. Już było kilka takich przypadków. '''Courtney: '''Właśnie. A poza tym powinniśmy już iść pod Wieżę Eiffla. Zaraz minie godzina. Pod Wieżą Eiffla '''Chris: '''Jesteście prawie punktualnie. Za minutę minie godzina. '''Lindsay: '''Czy będę mogła zostawić gdzieś moje zakupy? Tak, żeby ktoś ich popilnował w czasie zadania? '''Chris: '''Chef zaraz musi iść do samolotu, więc może to zabrać. Tylko się nie zdziw, jeśli po drodze coś się zgubi. Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie krótkie. Wystarczy, że wejdziecie na sam szczyt Wieży Eiffla. Możecie iść tylko schodami, dopiero później wjedziecie windą. '''Heather: '''I to tyle z dzisiejszego zadania? '''Chris: '''Tak. To jest główne zadanie. Niezbyt oryginalne, ale nie mamy czasu na coś innego. Możecie zaczynać. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Jennifer: '''Lepiej żebyście szybko weszły na górę. Nie chcę tego przegrać. '''Zoey: '''A wcześniej jakoś nie specjalnie ci na tym zależało. '''Jennifer: '''Bo chciałam, żeby Andrew odpadł. '''Lindsay: '''A my chcemy żebyś ty odpadła. Zresztą zmęczyłyśmy się na zakupach. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Tego się spodziewałam. Chcą mnie wywalić. Nie radziłabym im tego, ponieważ we dwójkę nigdy sobie nie poradzą. Lepiej jeśli ja będę w tej dwójce. Drużyna Chłopaków '''Lightning: '''Tak! Jesteśmy na prowadzeniu! '''Duncan: '''Dzisiaj to my odlecimy stąd pierwszą klasą, co nie? '''Orlando: '''No, dawno tam nie byliśmy. Fajnie będzie tam wrócić. (pokój zwierzeń)'Duncan: 'Chyba rzeczywiście tylko jednorazowo Orlando chciał przegrać. Albo zrobić coś, żeby Afrykańskie Lwy nie przegrały. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że teraz jest pierwszy na liście do głosowania. A zaraz za nim jest Alejandro. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Ashley: '''Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że on specjalnie przegrał po to, żebym nie musiała bać się eliminacji. Mam nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Kiedyś ciągle ze mną walczył o wygraną. '''Heather: '''Pewnie miał tylko chwilę słabości. '''Lucas: '''Kto celowo przegrał? '''Ashley: '''Później ci opowiem. A wy co robiliście? '''Lucas: '''No… '''Courtney: '''Spacerowaliśmy tylko. '''Lucas: '''Właśnie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Jestem prawie pewna, że między nimi coś jest. '''Heather: '''Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zaczynam się męczyć. '''Ashley: '''Wszyscy już chyba zaczęli. Na szczycie wieży '''Chris: '''Brawo! Udało wam się wygrać! '''Lightning: '''Super! '''Chris: '''Za chwilę będzie dodatkowe zadanie. Poczekajcie tylko na resztę. '''Duncan: '''A ty jak się tu dostałeś? '''Chris: '''No windą. Przecież po schodach bym nie wchodził. To wy musieliście się pomęczyć. '''Chris: '''Zdobywacie drugie miejsce. '''Heather: '''Drugie? Już zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić z powrotem do luksusów. '''Chris: '''No cóż. Tak bywa. Cieszcie się, że nie musicie nikogo wywalić. '''Chris: '''Za to oni muszą kogoś wyeliminować. '''Jennifer: '''Co?! Przegraliśmy?! Znowu?! '''Chris: '''Tak, przegraliście. W sumie to niewielką różnicą z Lwami. '''Jennifer: '''Jak zawsze… '''Chris: '''Teraz czas na dodatkowe zadanie. Zwycięzcy zjedzą ze mną i Chefem pyszną francuską kolację. Wystarczy, że zeskoczycie na bungee z wieży. '''Ashley: '''Czyli, że mamy się zabić? '''Chris: '''Jak wam się uda, to przeżyjecie i nie odniesiecie większych obrażeń. Gdy będziecie już przy ziemi, to musicie szybko się odpiąć od liny, żeby nie polecieć z powrotem na górę. A jeśli ktoś nie chce skakać, to może zjechać windą. Ale wtedy już nie wygracie kolacji. Zaczynajcie. '''Heather: '''Zrobię wszystko dla tej kolacji. Mam dosyć tych ohydnych potraw. '''Courtney: '''Ja też mam ochotę na normalny posiłek. '''Ashley: '''Ja wolę najpierw zobaczyć, czy oni to przeżyją. (do Lindsay i Zoey)'Jennifer: 'Myślę, że też skoczycie, prawda? '''Zoey: '''Można spróbować. Chyba nikt się nie wycofuje z tego zadania. '''Heather: '''Dobra, jak to się z tego uwolnić? '''Heather: '''Nie! '''Ashley: '''Dobra, skaczę. '''Lucas: '''Ja też. Musimy się spieszyć. Oprócz nas zostały tu tylko Lindsay i Zoey. '''Zoey: '''Lindsay, my też musimy skoczyć. Chyba, że nie chcesz kolacji? '''Lindsay: '''Oczywiście, że chcę. Tylko nie wiem, jak to się zakłada i zdejmuje. '''Zoey: '''To chyba nie jest bardzo skomplikowane. '''Ashley: '''Teraz musi się udać! '''Ashley: '''Tak! Udało mi się! '''Chris: '''Gratulacje! Afrykańskie Lwy wygrywają kolację! '''Heather: '''Serio? To my pierwsi tu jesteśmy? '''Chris: '''Tak. '''Chris: '''A Drużyna Chłopaków jest druga. W powietrzu zostały już tylko Lindsay i Zoey. '''Jennifer: '''Obydwie tego pożałują… '''Zoey: '''Udało się. '''Lindsay: '''To jednak nie było takie trudne. '''Jennifer: '''Ale jednak udało wam się dopiero za trzecim razem. '''Chris: '''Dobra. Z Podróżnikami spotykam się na ceremonii. Afrykańskie Lwy niech szykują się do kolacji, a Drużyna Chłopaków może odpocząć sobie w pierwszej klasie. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Siedzą tutaj już tylko trzy Wielkie Podróżniczki. Zaraz zostaną już tylko dwie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Sama nie wiem, na którą z nich zagłosować. Chyba wolę, żeby ona odpadła. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Głosuję oczywiście na Jennifer. I tak bym na nią głosowała. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Lindsay: '''Jennifer jest taka niemiła. (stempluje) '''Chris: '''Ok. Pierwsza paczka orzeszków wędruje do Lindsay, która jako jedyna nie miała żadnych głosów. '''Jennifer: '''Nie dziwię się. '''Chris: '''Nieważne. Druga, a zarazem ostatnia paczka wędruje do… Zoey! '''Zoey: '''Tak! '''Jennifer: '''Nie! Nie odejdę stąd! '''Chris: '''Przykro mi. Nie masz innego wyboru. Łap spadochron. '''Jennifer: '''Jeszcze z wami nie skończyłam. Zemszczę się na was. '''Zoey: '''Ciekawe jak. '''Jennifer: '''Jeszcze się przekonasz. Ja… '''Chris: '''Nie mamy czasu na przemowy. Pogadasz sobie podczas 'Podsumowania. '''Jennifer: '''Nie! Jeszcze chwilę! '''Zoey: '''Już skończyłaś gadać. '''Jennifer: '''Nie! '''Zoey: '''Mam cię dość! (z oddali)'Jennifer: '''Zemszczę się! '''Chris: '''No i Jennifer wyleciała. Czy Lindsay i Zoey poradzą sobie same w drużynie? Co dalej z tajemnicami w drużynach? Czy uczestnicy zaczną sobie ufać? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie!